La muerte de Eric Cartman
by Oldadux
Summary: "¡Cállate estúpido judío!" Recuerdo mucho esa frase, mi "amigo" Eric Cartman solía utilizarla mucho, aunque a Kyle nunca parecía importarle demasiado, igualmente siempre le contestaba con algo mejor, pero lo que nunca imagine fue que esa fuera su última frase antes de morir.
1. I

N/A: Mi nueva historia de South Park, se me ocurrió luego de ver varios episodios protagonizados por Cartman, y también por Kyle. Diviértanse, buena lectura y Read Time.

**Disclaimer:** South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

* * *

**La muerte de Eric Cartman**

Si realmente les interesa lo que voy a contarles, probablemente deba empezar contándoles lo básico: la historia de mi vida, la de mis amigos, y la historia de lo rara que fue mi niñez. Pero nada de eso importa, les resumiré diciéndoles que gran parte de mi infancia fue en gran parte una gran mierda. No puedo decirles que luego de irme de ahí y mudarme con mis tíos a Texas no lo fue. Realmente, en Texas también pasan muchas cosas raras, pero en fin.

Cierto, mi infancia fue una gran mierda, y hubo muchas veces en las que me raptaron, casi me asesinan como en cincuenta ocasiones, me abdujeron los alienígenas —dos veces—, termine en medio de una guerra en algún país extranjero, el gobierno me arresto como, no sé cuántas veces. Y en fin, muchas otras cosas raras. Pero en cualquier caso siempre tuve buenos amigos a mi lado: Kyle, Kenny, a veces Butters y... bueno, _ese otro_ pero ya les hablare de él más tarde.

¡Oh! Casi olvido lo más importante. Me llamo Stan Marsh, nací en Colorado, más específicamente en el pequeño pueblo de South Park, muchas dirán que solo es un pequeño pueblo montañero, lleno de campesinos ignorantes. Pero déjenme decirles algo, justo aquí y justo ahora: Es cierto que en South Park había muchos pendejos, como el del que se trata esta historia, el sin duda era un súper pendejo, el rey de los ojetes, una mierda entre mierdas. Pero en fin estoy divagando.

El nombre de ese hijo de puta, era Eric Cartman, y está historia trata específicamente del día en el que murió, a manos de mi mejor amigo. Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

Y bien, _esto_ es mi nuevo fic.Y sí, adivinaron, se tratara del personaje ficticio más odiado de su servidor, Eric Cartman, a manos de uno de los más nobles personajes que he conocido, Kyle Broflovski. Debo decirles que esto sería inicialmente un two-shot, pero quedo muy largo.


	2. II

N/A: Recuerden dejar **reviews** y leer las **notas del final**. Diviertanse. Read Time.

**Disclaimer:** South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker, Matt Stone y a Comedy Central.

* * *

**La muerte de Eric Cartman  
**

Dicen que los verdaderos amigos pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano. Y eso era verdad, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie en South Park. Yo los contaba y de hecho me sobraban varios, los dedos, no los amigos.

Y bueno si vamos a hablar de amigos, los hay de muchas clases. Estadounidenses, vietnamitas, musulmanes, negros, latinoamericanos, franceses, chicos, japoneses, coreanos, enanos, gays, transexuales, lesbianas, necrófilos, putas, etc.

Pero para no sonar ofensivo califiquémosles en los siguientes niveles:

En el más bajo están los de Faceboook. Luego están los amigos de paso, a los que solo ves unas cuantas veces en tu vida, normalmente durante las vacaciones o en un día en la playa y luego no se vuelven a ver jamás. Después están tus vecinos y compañeros de clase, sabes sus nombres, vas a sus fiestas, a veces vas a los funerales de sus mascotas pero realmente no te importa lo que les pase.

Luego los amigos, solo amigos, esos pueden ser bien vecinos, o bien compañeros de clase, pero se conocen a un nivel más profundo. Luego los, _amigos especiales_ que son esos por los que quieres_ algo más_ que amistad —Wendy—. Y al final están tus _verdaderos amigos_ o tus "mejores amigos" por ejemplo mi gran amigo Kenny. Sí, es un pervertido, mujeriego y, algo idiota. Pero precisamente así es Kenny. Kenny no fingía ser alguien que no era, solo se aceptaba como tal y esperaba que el resto lo aceptara, y precisamente por es me caía tan bien y siempre estaba a su lado.

Y finalmente tenemos al último tipo de amigos. A los que no son tus amigos, sino tus hermanos. De esos tenías suerte su podía encontrar uno o dos en toda tu vida.

Kyle era de este último tipo de amigos. Y bueno, yo lo sabía todo sobre él, y él sabía todo sobre mí. Antes de que uno de los dos hiciera algo, el otro ya estaba enterado. Nunca imagine que el fuera capaz de convertirse en un asesino.

* * *

Stan corría por los pasillos de la escuela rápidamente, sin detenerse a contestar los saludos que le daban los otros alumnos, aunque la verdad en ese preciso instante no eran muchos, pues casi todos estaban en el patio de la escuela, viendo otro pleito entre Kyle y culo-gordo Cartman.

¿Pero porque está vez era algo diferente a las otras veces? Los chicos de la escuela primaria de South Park ya estaban acostumbrados a ver estas discusiones entre estos dos (Entre comillas) amigos. No era raro, y los insultos ya hasta se habían vuelto repetitivos y aburridos.

— ¡Cállate judío estúpido!

— ¡Cartman cierra tu puta boca!

— ¿Por qué no la cierras tú primero sucia rata judía? Oh mejor, vete a chuparle las bolas a tu padre.

—Aunque sea yo tengo un padre al cual chuparle las bolas, hijo de puta.

Así es, las sagaces y casi espontaneas discusiones de aquellos chicos se habían vuelto un deleite para algunos chicos que durante el recreo no tenían nada que hacer. Ya ni siquiera los maestros se molestaban en detenerlos, sabían que tratar de volver a Kyle y Cartman amigos era más difícil que tratar de volver heterosexuales a los cantantes pop coreanos. Así que ¿Por qué ahora era tan diferente?

Pues bien, la respuesta estaba en cierto incidente que paso hace unos días.

Stan dormía tranquilamente en su cama, recientemente adornada con motivos de _El Señor de los Anillos_, como siempre sus sueños incluían a su ex novia Wendy Testaburger, con la variación de que está vez incluía y a su mejor amigo Kyle Broflovski en una doble cita en un _Burger King_. Aunque por alguna razón en está ocasión también estaba Kenny cogiendo con el mojón de un camello gigante, curiosamente este mojón tenía forma de Oishi Kawaii.

—Sabes Stan, me estoy divirtiendo mucho hoy —le dijo Wendy.

—Ja, bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi novia —le respondió algo avergonzado, Stan.

Cuando Stan estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios a la chica de sus sueños (literalmente) un molesto ruido lo despertó.

Ring, ring, ring. Sí, era el molesto ruido del teléfono de su habitación sonando a las 9:08 AM en un sábado.

—Mierda —dijo Stan—. Como siempre despertándome en la mejor parte. Ya que.

Algo resignado Stan se apresuró a contestar el teléfono, pues algo le decía que esa llamada solo podía venir de cierto judío al que gustosamente llamaba su mejor amigo.

—Stan. Hola, soy yo Kyle.

_"Bingo __—pensó Stan"_

— ¿Qué hiso ahora? —se apresuró a preguntar Stan.

—Ese gordo hijo de puta, ahora si se pasó —grito Kyle desde el teléfono—. ¡Ahora sí, lo que hiso fue totalmente imperdonable! Sabía que ese gordo de mierda no tenía escrúpulos. Pero ahora en verdad se pasó.

Stan resoplo resignado. Era la tercera vez en la semana que oía eso. Pero por alguna razón esta vez se le hacía diferente.

A Kyle y Cartman se les encargo hacer un proyecto de historia juntos para subir su nota. Era un proyecto de sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Bueno ustedes entenderán: Hitler, judíos, campos de concentración, Hiroshima, nazis, Kyle, Cartman. Eso solo podía terminar de una manera.

—Bien ya dime que hiso.

Los próximos diez minutos de conversación telefónica trataron únicamente de lo muy hijo de puta que era Cartman. Al terminar de hablar Stan había quedado sin habla, totalmente sorprendido —pero no demasiado, era Cartman después de todo—. Sin embargo, esta vez por lo que le había contado Kyle sin duda alguna había pasado los límites de lo cruel. No había duda, Kyle había llegado a su límite. Tanto él como Kenny sabían que algún día Kyle se hartaría de las estupideces de Cartman y enloquecería, por lo visto el día había llegado, las lágrimas de ira de Kyle lo delataban.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —grito Kyle. Su voz sonaba frágil, casi como una copa de cristal, si Stan hubiera visto a Kyle cara a cara probablemente hubiera creído que se había transformado en un tomate o algo así a causa de la ira. Finalmente luego de algunos minutos, en los cuales Stan espero pacientemente a que su amigo recobrara su compostura, propia de él, escucho como se sonaba la nariz y le dijo lo siguiente con una ira como nunca antes la había tenido.

—Ya no lo aguanto Stan. Simplemente ya no lo soporto, yo nunca le hecho nada, o al menos nada para que el me hiciera lo que hiso hoy. ¡Siempre! Desde que lo conozco me ha tratado así. ¡Es más! ¡Lo he ayudado incluso! Todas esas veces que parecía devastado y necesitar la ayuda de alguien, yo lo ayude. Dime ¿Quién más aparte de mi ayudaría a ese bastardo? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién?! —Stan volvió a callar unos minutos. Era cierto Kyle lo había ayudado en una o dos ocasiones, cuando en verdad parecía devastado y arrepentido y aun así ese bastardo solo fingía y luego lo apuñalaba por la espalda. En ocasiones parecía que verdaderamente no tenía sentimientos de ninguna clase.

—A veces... —continuo el pelirrojo—, a veces quisiera matarlo, quisiera que muera Stan. Gente como él ¡Gente como él no merece vivir! ¡Solo son un maldito desperdicio de piel en el mundo! Quisiera matarlo y que reciba su maldito castigo en el infierno —la voz de Kyle parecía volver a cortarse—.

—Entonces tú también te irías al infierno —alcanzo a decir Stan—. Es verdad, gente como él no es más que escoria, y sin duda la vida de todos estaría mejor sin él. Pero no debes rebajarte a su nivel. Ya verás Kyle, algún día recibirá el castigo que merece.

Los siguientes minutos Stan se dedicó a decirle algunas palabras de ánimo a su amigo y decirle que las cosas mejoraría, le dijo que bajara, le diera unos cuantos insultos a Cartman y que después venga a su casa para jugar con su Xbox 360.

Finalmente Kyle estaba listo para despedirse, pero justo cuando Stan estaba listo para colgar e irse a dormir plácidamente Kyle le dijo una última cosa, insignificante, sin importancia.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero escucha esto Stan. Esta historia está lejos de acabar.

Mientras Stan pensaba si contestar eso o no, lo último que escucho fue un grito, muy probablemente de Eric. Para entonces escuchar el sonido del teléfono colgando.

_"Claro. Solo no hagas ninguna tontería amigo."_

Si hubiera dicho eso, quien sabe. Tal vez las cosas hayan terminado diferente. Sin embargo, Stan decidió ignorarlo y volver a sus sueños.

_"Estoy seguro de que mañana veré a Cartman con algunos golpes y luego todo eso quedara en el olvido."_

Devolviéndolo a la realidad, el fuerte e inconfundible sonido de un disparo golpeo sus oídos, seguidos de los muy conocidos gritos de aquellos que presenciaron la muerte.

En cosa de segundos Stan llego al patio de la escuela, presenciando tan inusual escena.

El arma en la mano de Kyle, el color rojo en la nieve del patio, el agujero en la cabeza de Eric, los pedacitos de su cerebro esparcidos por el columpio y la nieve, el silencio posterior a los gritos de los testigos, el olor a sangre. Sí, todo encajaba perfectamente.

Kyle había asesinado a Cartman. Finalmente lo hizo.

—Kyle... ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

— ¡Oh por dios, mataron a Eric Cartman! —grito un niño del público.

—Hijo..., de puta.

* * *

Bueno chicos, les prometí un segundo capítulo y aquí esta. Como podrán notar la introducción está en un POV de Stan, reflexionando un poco sobre la amistad. Lo admito está basada un poco en mi percepción de la amistad, de acuerdo, está totalmente basada en mi percepción de la amistad.

Por cierto, si alguno tiene curiosidad sobre que hiso Cartman, de eso hablaremos en el próximo capítulo —Tal vez salgan cuatro o cinco en total—. Pero eso sí, ese puede que si se tarde un poco más en publicar. Ahora me despido.


End file.
